Her or Me
Her or Me is the 22nd episode of Kids Incorporated. In this episode, the kids are invited to play at the junior high prom; but an intense sibling rivalry between Renee and Stacy nearly forces the band to choose between the feuding sisters. Plot Summary The episode begins with the band preparing to rehearse; but Renee and Stacy are already fighting (Stacy was mad at Renee for telling their mom that Stacy spilled her perfume; Renee was upset due to the fact Stacy borrowed her sweater, and it shrunk when Stacy tried to wash it). The others manage to get things settled down long enough to rehearse ("I Do (Do I Love You)"). The arguing continues in the break room; with things exploding over Renee's comments about Stacy's pet frog Ziggy. During the fight, Riley came bearing news that the junior high prom committee was considering having Kids Incorporated play there ("You Should Hear How She Talks About You"). Riley then finds out the prom committee was coming to the P*lace the next day, but the fighting fails to abate, and ultimately Stacy and Renee issue an ultimatum: It's either Stacy or Renee in the band, because they didn't want to be in the band together. The others attempt to talk sense to the girls, with little success ("Just Once") Gloria then finds the girls and announces the band has made its decision: Work it out among yourselves. She then explains that she's fought on occasion with her sister, but Gloria and her sister didn't drag their friends into the mire the way Renee and Stacy were doing ("Living in Desperate Times"). The prom committee shows up; and to the relief of Kids Incorporated, Stacy and Renee have made up; with Stacy offering to buy Renee's float (a brief "squabble" over who pays appears to begin; but it turns out they were kidding); setting up closing song "You Can't Hurry Love"; after which Renee and Stacy embrace. Kid Cast * Marta Marrero - Gloria * Jerry Sharell - Mickey * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Aaron Hamilton * Mario Lopez * Carletta Prince * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "I Do (Do I Love You)" (The Marvelows cover {later popularized by the J. Gelis Band}; performed by Mickey and Gloria) * "You Should Hear How She Talks About You" (Melissa Manchester cover; performed by Mickey and Kid) * "Just Once" (Quincy Jones & James Ingram cover; performed by Renee and Stacy) * "Livin' in Desperate Times" (Olivia Newton-John cover; performed by Gloria) * "You Can't Hurry Love" (The Supremes cover; performed by Gloria, Renee, Stacy and Kid) Trivia *In the cover version of I Do (Do I Love You), the Simmons SDSV synth tom drums and Oberheim DMX snare drums were heard. *The song "You Can't Hurry Love" would later appear in the 1986 episode "Crush on You". *Mickey is the only member who didn't sing lead in "You Can't Hurry Love". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 1 Episodes of Kids Incorporated